Can't afford not to care anymore
by MyLegsAreBr0kenn
Summary: After suffering through another massacre, Sans meets us with the demon child Chara. After a new mistakes, they're thrown across the timelines, where they now have to find a way back.


p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You're tired, so tired. All you want is just a break, but the kid keeps swinging their knife like it's just a toy. Every bone in your body is aching for the sweet release of death./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSlice/strong, dodge/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSlice/strong, dodge/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This isn't the first time the kid has been here, in this pitiful hall. Timelines are thrown away like nothing, everybody has to relive the same few hours as if they're new, but you, on the other hand, remember. It's a curse, in a way, remembering. You would give anything to just strongforget, /strongto not be plagued by some dirty emanomaly./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSlice, /strongdodge/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At least the kid as been getting quicker at killing you, maybe you can finally see your bro again. He's pretty much the only thing that's keeping you going at this point. But in the end, does it really matter? Time is just going to repeat itself as normal, with you waking up to your ever-lonely room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSlice, /strongdodge/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You are just barely able to teleport from the range of the knife, it connecting just barely into your hoodie, leaving a large cut. You picked the anomaly up with blue magic and slammed them into the wall, leaving a sickening emcrunch. /emThat should stall them for a lil' bit. The kid pulls out a piece of a snowman and scarfs it down, instantly replenishing their injuries./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"So much for getting a break…" you think/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Large bones shoot out of the floor, marching towards the anomaly at a fast pace, but they're easily dodged. You teleport to the other side of the room and summon more bones, the kid's knife slicing through them like paper./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSlice, /strongdodge/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"What's there to really think about? At least Flowey had the decency to mix it up, change what he would do each time. The kiddo just does the same things over and over again, expecting a different result. Literally the definition of insanity. I guess I can call them insane now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSlice,/strong dodge/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All of this fighting gets tiring, ya know? You have tried every move that you can even think of, but none of it even fazes the kid. You are so lost in thought that you don't notice the knife flying towards your torso./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSlice,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongHIT…/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"I guess that was expected."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The anomaly is smiling, a manic, crazed smile only fueled by their insane LV. Your blood coats not only their knife, but the tiled floor. Using the last of your already abysmal energy reserves, you get onto your feet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""guess it's about time i go grillbz." em blood is leaking out of your mouth/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Limping on your legs, each step feeling like the physical representation of hell, you make it out of the judgement hall./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""paps, ya want something?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Only when no one can see you, do you finally crumple and strongdie./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Your eyes shoot open, casting the room in blue from your magic. Trauma from your own death makes you do an involuntary scream. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emKnock knock/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""SANS, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, I HEARD YELLING AND CAME TO CHECK ON MY BESTEST BROTHER!" Papyrus says through the door, his voice slightly muffled/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Calming down after hearing your brother allows you to stay just a little bit composed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""y-yeah bro i'm fine, just give me a minute, would ya?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I TRUST YOU SANS. BE DOWN QUICK! I HAVE PREPARED THE BEST BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI OF YOUR ENTIRE SKELETAL LIFE!" Loud footsteps can be heard running down the stairs/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Time to recollect your thoughts, not that is really much to recollect emon/em. So you died, cool, another one to add to the death list. Everyone else died too, even including your bro. Rage boils in you, how could the anomaly be so, so strongunfair! /strongPapyrus is the nicest monster to ever grace the underground! How could anyone bring themselves to murder such a kind soul?!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"To even to mention how em merciless /emthey were, they enjoyed the genocide they gave us. They loved it when Paps got betrayed, when Undyne was in so much pain, when Mettaton became scrap metal, when I disintegrated into dust, and acted so weak in front of them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You didn't even notice the blue-hued tears rolling down your cheek. You wipe the sleeve of your hoodie on the tears./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"i better stop crying before paps gets suspicious."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Good philosophy. After resting for another 5 minutes, you make your way down to the spaghetti master himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emRemember, smile, smile/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""SANS! YOU FINALLY GOT OUT OF YOUR GREASY ROOM!"em it ain't even that greasy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""sure did bro. i deserve a medal."em i could've stayed in there all day/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""YOU DO! NOW COME ON, WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE! WE HAVE MANY PLATES OF SPAGHETTI TO FEAST UPON! NYEHEHEH!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Least that went well. Papyrus pushes a plate a spaghetti to you at the table. If I'm going to be honest, his spaghetti is top-tier ass. I haven't even eaten a single plate since a few months' worth of resets back. Like, how the hell do you make pasta noodles em crunchy /em when they have been boiling in water, or the sauce become like gelatin, when all you have to do is heat it up and combine some ingredients. How the emfuck /emdoes he mess up that bad? Maybe you should see how he makes it in a future reset. Eh, doesn't matter. What matters is stopping the anomaly and getting you some more sleep./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You dump your spaghetti in the trash when paps isn't looking, and say you're going for a walk. Maybe a walk can help calm your tense nerves, and make it so paps doesn't get mad at you for wasting spaghetti emagain./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Snowdin is a peaceful place, not only the town, but the woods and uninhabited areas. The silence is something that can easily calm you, make you forget what your prior conflicts were about. Maybe if you're lucky enough Tori will answer your knocks on the door, and you can have a genuine laugh. That's probably the best idea, laughter is the best medicine after all. You trudge your way through the snow over to the Ruins door, and lean onto it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"2 fast, but loud knocks on the door is good enough for now, time to get comfortable. Couple of minutes later, nothing, I should've guessed. You sigh loudly, it's disappointing whenever Tori doesn't show up. I guess I can try again though, it won't hurt, 2 more knocks. The fast tittering of clawed feet can be heard beyond the door. Good thing I actually tried again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh! Dear friend, you are quite early."em she hesitates to say her next words /em "Did something happen?" emShe sounds concerned/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nah, nothing happened, just came here because I was feeling a lil lonely."em Good, cover it up./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A soft chuckle can be heard "Guess you came to the right place, friend." There is a short pause "What are differences between a tuna, a piano, and some glue?"em straight into the puns i see./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emol' reliable, but what's up with the glue? guess i'll find out./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""uh, I don't really know."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You can tune a piano but you can't strongtune a fish/strong em. /em" emMore giggles./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The joke was so goddamn blatant that is somehow became gold. You laughed with your friend, but what about the glue?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Confused, you ask "wait, wait, you mentioned something about glue."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I knew you would be strongstuck/strong on that!" loud laughter is heard from the other side of the door/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"That was clever. You let out a loud genuine laugh, andem definitely /emadding that joke to my memory. Being with someone that can always cheer you up is a great feeling. After sometime to calm down and crack a few more jokes, you realize that you have to get back paps soon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh sorry lady, but we are going to have a to cut this short."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh? Is that so? Well, that's okay, I'll see you some other time, good friend. Take care!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""yeah, same, don't run into any trouble."em You mean it./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tori has always been someone that can lift my spirits easily, I really wish I could see her more often, but she is pretty unpredictable when it comes to showing up. The first time I met her, like face-to-face, was the first time the barrier was broken. I was so happy to meet my mysterious friend after all this time, and they even ended up being the long-lost queen, even if I don't think of them as a "queen." But, as the norm, it gets all erased by the anomaly, everyone forgets, so on. It's annoying that we can't have a happy ending for once, just this depressing cycle, nothing more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Maybe this timeline will be the one that actually makes a difference./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""SANS! ARE YOU REALLY SLEEPING AT YOUR POSTem AGAIN /em?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You jolt up awake unpleasantly to your brother scolding you. You focus your eyelights to see Papyrus looming over you./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""nah just resting my eyes" Terrible excuse./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""THAT'S CALLED A NAP! NAPPING ON THE JOB! WE HAVE TO STAY VIGILANT IF I WANT TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""makes sense, i won't be sleeping anymore"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!"em Damnit./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""least you can hope"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Papyrus considers this, obviously irritated, and walks off to do more rounds of the place. Maybe he didn't feel like dealing with my shenanigans. Guess it's sleeping time. You try to close your eyes, but it is immediately interrupted by the crunch of snow in the distance. Of course it's the fucking anomaly, or maybe it's not. Maybe if it is the anomaly, they will actually care, or not kill anyone, but you doubt it. Also whenever they speak it makes your spine tingle, it sounds... unnatural? You probably just don't like them, so you don't wanna hear them. You teleport near the Ruins door, to see the kid in all their glory./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In these newer resets, you have been kind of messing with the kid in small ways, for example replacing the whoopie cushion in your hands for ketchup. This time, you're just going to do the most serious handshake you can muster. No tricks, literally just the most plain-ass handshake of all time. That's oughta to mess with them. You destroy the shit of the large branch on the path with your magic. The kid doesn't even flinch, guess after all this time, they got used to it, at least they haven't gotten any LV this run. They're finally at the shitty gate your brother installed, you do the usual creepy walking behind them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aw, pal, don't you know how to greet aem new /emfriend?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hehe, Sans, I do."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPlease don't ever talk again./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The kid turns their body towards you before you ask them to shake your hand. They keep constant eye contact, their deep crimson eyes penetrating your weak monster soul. After the first few genocide-runs, Frisk gave their soul to Chara, a fallen human trapped in their soul, you have learned. Apparently, this is also theem same /emChara that was part of the royal family all those years ago, so that's weird. As a result, Chara has been in control for quite a long time, and their eyes are now red instead of a light blue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You pull your hand out of your hoodie pocket and offer your hand to the kid. They take it and expect something to happen, but nothing does. The face on Chara is hilarious, a mixture of confusion and anticipation, it's hard to stifle your laughs. When they finally realise the joke is that literally nothing is going to happen, they look irritated. Now's the time you laugh, a few deep chuckles coming out of your body./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Seriously? For a comedian that wasn't very funny."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""it's more funny if you're the one doing it." The look on their face is priceless/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""This was literally nothing! I expected more from you, but you're just a worthless emtrashbag./em"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""save the insults for later, it does strongnothing /strongto me." You add the subtle pun, hoping they notice it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh I'm em sure /em it does nothing to you, comedian. I notice how you have been acting." emacting like they care/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""at least someone notices, even I hate them strongdown to the bone/strong"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Can you be serious for once?"em since when was this serious?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""and here i was thinking that i'm sans, but now i guess i'm serious"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hmph" They turn around and walk away from me, towards my station/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Glad that went just a little well, least I know Tori ain't dead, maybe I can get an extra chat in, that would be fun. Guess I have 2 options, go back to sleep, or chaperone Papyrus, and I know for a fact that Papyrus isn't facing the kid himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You take a shortcut near Papyrus' patrolling route. You can can spot him making his way near where the human is. You wonder how Paps will react if he sees a human without you there, guess it's the time to find out what happens. Loud 'nyehs' can be hear at the room. Muffled talking, it's indecipherable, whatever they're saying. It's worrying to know that the human could've said em anything /emto your bro. After a few more nyehs, Papyrus comes back looking happier than ever. I don't bother to talk to him, I have some other things to do. Like sleeping. Actually that's a horrible idea, not with Chara running around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You meet up with Papyrus anyway, and ask him if he met the human./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""OH, YES SANS, I DID! THEY SEEMED VERY KIND!"em What a lie /em"THEY EVEN SAID THEY WOULD DO MY PUZZLES!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""cool bro, hope they're strongpuzzling/strong." Papyrus' eye twitches in response/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""YES BROTHER, THEY SHALL BE THE BEST! I DESIGNED THEM AFTER ALL!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After a few moments of silence, you begin to speak up/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""i'll meet up with you after I have a little chat with the human, just to get to know them better."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""GREAT IDEA SANS! I'LL SEE YOU LATER, THEN! NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus walks away into the next room/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You had a few choice words in mind for the human, mainly showing your anger of the previous run. You teleport to the room the kid is residing in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hey kiddo." you say while going through a shortcut/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chara yells and falls down into the snow. After recovering their composure, they decide to say something./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do NOT scare me like that, comedian."em It was worded like a threat, it probably was/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""i'm totally gonna continue doing that, it got a pretty good reaction."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why are you even here? We already had our little 'chat,' nowem scram./em"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""a little strongblunt/strong, don't you think? unlike the knife you used in the last run. quick question, how many times do you want to continue this little game of yours?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""As much times as Iem please/em, I'm pretty much a god, so I get to do whatever i want." They shrug their shoulders/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""thats kinda sad if i'm going to be honest"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Your continued existence is sad"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""fair enough"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What, do you want to die? Cause' i'll make it happen."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""yeah kinda, i wouldn't mind" emyou really wouldn't mind/em /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""...Wow"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""guess i'll take my leave, strongcool /strongchat."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chara hesitates to take their next words, weird./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well, okay then." Is that guilt? Nah it can't be, Chara is the last person to feel guilt. They're nothing but a demon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You were going to teleport away, but it seems like Chara has to say something. It must be very important if they want strongyou/strong, of all people to hear it, you're just a nuisance to them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Their voice is much quieter than it normally is. "Do you hate me, Sans?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You take a moment to consider this, do you em really /emhate them? Sure, they killed all of your friends for nothing other than 'oh it was fun.' But they never made them suffer, they always made it quick. If Chara died, what would you think? Probably relieved, but also anxious, days get easier when you know what's going to happen, but when that's ripped away you probably wouldn't know what to do. But does is that really enough for emmurdering all of your friends? /emProbably not, but we're only talking about Chara here, and they have only done a fraction on what Frisk does. You settle on your final answer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aw, how could i ever hate my favorite human."em chara blushes, probably embarrassed/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why though, I killed everyone you love! You emsaw /emme do it, how can you not hate me?" emdo they want me to hate them?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""it's kind of hard to hate someone if they know what their doing is bad."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But I liked killing everyone! You know that!"em damn that hit a nerve, wait, skeletons don't have those/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""if you enjoyed it, why didn't you do it this time?"em Chara hesitates, seems like they don't have an answer/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't know."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""then why does it even matter if i hate you or not, we're just going to have the same outcome, wouldn't we?"em Chara looks taken aback by this/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Me and Frisk had a conversation after the last run, and uh, emwe/em want to change how you think about us." emthey stress 'we' like it's only one of them thinking that/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""are you sure that's not just you wanting to change?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's not just me, look, can you just accept that we want to own up to our mistakes?"em they look pretty nervous/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""i guess i can, kiddo."em if they wanna try, they can, doesn't mean i'll trust them/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Good."em they look relieved /em "We should reset this timeline because I uh, was a little rude in the ruins." emi wonder what 'a little rude' means/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""probably the best idea, wanna go get some grub at grillbz before, then?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We should do that emnext /emtimeline, it would be smart." I grab Chara's arm to shortcut them to Grillby's anyways/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""nope, i don't wanna waste my money next timeline"em gotta save it for lab supplies/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It doesn't matter, a few G lost doesn't mean shit, I'll just reset before you get to Grillby's"em fuck/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""not if i can shortcut faster" You wait a few moments and try to teleport, but everything goes black/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""WHAT THE FUCK?" Chara screams/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You feel like you're walking on air, hell, your probably are. Everything's pitch black, this isn't what a shortcut is supposed to do. You are silently panicking, what if it went wrong? What if instead of teleporting to Grillby's, you went nowhere, just vast, empty void. Actually, that would make sense, as what you're residing in right now is just a em vast, empty void/em. Literally just pure blackness, you can't even scream because of how shocking it is. Every second feels like an entire lifetime, hell, maybe every second strongIS /strongan entire lifetime. Weirdly, though, you still feel the coldness of the snowdin air on your bones, and the calming scent of pines. It's almost as if you didn't leave snowdin at all, or maybe you're still there? Just blinded by something else, magic, perhaps? Or maybe Chara reseted at the same time as your shortcut, bringing you with them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You count that as a possibility. Maybe if Chara DID reset at the same time as a shortcut, the determination was too much for it to handle? Or maybe since if they brought me with them, I entered an area that is inaccessible for someone else besides them to enter. Maybe you need a high determination count to enter this area, Iem do/em have determination in my body, unlike most monsters, so I guess I can enter this area. But what i'm thinking is all theoretical, I should ask Chara, if they're even awake./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""h-hey chara, kiddo, you still there?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, what in the absoluteem fuck/em just happened?" emguess they have no clue/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""absolutley no fuckin idea, any idea where we are?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I was gonna say the SAVE screen, but it seems like we're still in snowdin, but also not at the same time"em well then/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""what do we even do th-" you were cut off by an enormous amount of pain and a blinding light/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""HOLY SH-" and then everything stopped/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It feels like all of your senses were multiplied by the thousands, you can't even breathe, it's not like skeletons need that anyway. Then you start falling, not from very high, but high enough so it hurts. The snow on the floor collides with your bones, so you can determine that you're still in snowdin. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You have the most splitting headache (skullache?) you have ever had. No amount of hangovers could ever compare to the pain you're feeling in your skull right now. Your bones can feel the snow underneath your body, it's like you never even moved. Or did you move? Your mind can't even think straight due to all the pain. Something feels pretty unfamiliar, like something has changed, is it the air? Maybe you aren't even in the underground anymore. You don't even bother to open your eyes, the headache is just too much for you to handle. I should give myself a few minutes of sleep, let myself get over it. You close your eyes and drift off into dreamland./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"paps, there is no way you can eat that much spaghetti."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"NONSENSE! I COULD EAT AN ENTIRE HOUSE FULL OF SPAGHETTI!"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emA huge pile of spaghetti, at least 20 plates of it sits on the table at Undyne's house./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Sans, you wanna place a bet? 100G that Papyrus can eat all of that spaghetti."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"you're on, dyne'"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPapyrus cracks his knuckle bones, and proceeds to start shoving mouthfuls of over-cooked noodles into in mouth. He's eating it ridiculously fast, already done with a few of the plates./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"That 100G is mine, I pretty much SMELL it."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"i think that's the spaghetti your smelling"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPapyrus stops eating and glares at me, and then continues eating the spaghetti. He is picking every plate clean of every last noodle. Quite a good amount of time later, and papyrus is on the two last plates./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"fuck." you mutter under your breath/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"So Sans, how are you gonna pay me? Physical money or by check?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"he ain't done yet, let him finish"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emIt doesn't really matter, though. He was already halfway done with the last plate. You grumble, losing 100G is pretty annoying, and Undyne is gonna rub this in your face forever. Papyrus polishes off the last plate of spaghetti, looking very proud of himself./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"NYEHEHEH! I TOLD YOU I COULD EAT ALL OF THAT SPAGHETTI, SANS!" He talks quieter than he normally would, probably because of all the spaghetti/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Sans, whip out that wallet, lemme see that sweet gold."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emYou pull out your wallet and pay Undyne her 100G, guess I'm not going to Grillby's later./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emEverything fades into blackness, and you have no other dreams for the remainder of your sleep./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You wake up only to hear voices, one of them sounds familiar, soft and comforting, while the other sounds, enthusiastic, but worried. Actually both of them sound pretty worried. Their voices are kind of muffled, like their whispering, or just talking quietly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Your headache is mostly gone, so you're actually able to open your eyes. You see a pair of goats, one of them in a pink hoodie, while the other with a scarf and clothing similar to Papyrus' battle body./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh! You're up!"em this one sounds very close to Tori's voice, maybe related?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You have been sleeping in the snow for… I don't really know, but probably a good while!"em this one is peering over you, he looks similar to asgore, weird./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you going to be okay, uh, what's your name?"em it's hard to get a good view of this one, but they're wearing hoodie./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It takes a few moments to catch your voice, it feels like an eternity since you last spoke./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""uh, my name is sans, sans the skeleton" You say this while getting up from the snow. You get a better view of hoodie-goat, they look like Tori, same long floppy ears too, a smile forms on their face as you brush the snow off of your shorts/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wait, you sound very familiar, are you the kind skeleton beyond the ruins door?" Hoodie-goat says, looking like they know for sure that they're right/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hold up, there isn't any skeletons behind the ruins door." you say, confused, it then strikes you, maybe this isn't my timeline, you have done quite a huge amount of research on alternate timelines. There is just no way that this goat resembles Tori so well./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""can i get your names, actually? that might help us with this."em probably a weird question to them, but i need answers/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm Asgore! The most prestigious and magnificent monster in the entire underground!"em well fuck me in my skeletal ass/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Name's Toriel, just a really good sis, nothing too special"em asgore isn't toriel's sister, this is obviously not my timeline. or maybe some super secret incest shit is going on/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""uh, this is going to be confusing, but uh, do you know any science, tori?"em fuck, i accidentally said her nickname/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why yes, I do actually, used to do science regarding souls."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""okay uh, well"em you're sweating a little bit /em"this is gonna be hard to explain."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""how bout we start with the problem." em best to spill the beans first /em "i'm in the wrong timeline." emi swear to god if i'm wrong about this timeline shit, i'll be pissed/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""O-oh, that's, wow. Pretty b-big." Tori stutters,em probably wasn't expecting that, why did they even believe me?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""and i have no idea how even got here" All Toriel can spare is a… confused look? Hard to pinpoint what she's thinking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you have anywhere to stay… Sans?" Asgore speaks up/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""uh, no, i dropped out of nowhere, literally."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Were you with anyone when you got here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""yeah, i did. a human actually, they're wearing this green and yellow striped shirt, pretty noticeable" Toriel's face tenses up when she hears human, but relaxes when she hears the color of the shirt. "they should be somewhere around here"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Then It's my duty to find your friend! I shall be off!" Asgore runs off to find Chara, leaving you and Tori together/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Now you actually can get a good view of the goat. They're a little bit taller than your size, but only by 1 or 2 inches. Their zipped up hoodie is a light pink, and slightly oversized, she is also wearing light brown sweatpants. Their face resembles Tori from your timeline, but lacks the motherly vibe, they seem like a very chill person. Their fur also looks pretty damn soft,em maybe you should touch it./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Okay, no. You pretty much just met, and i'm already hitting creeper levels here. You start blushing lightly. Tori also seems to be studying you, they look at your eyes, and then start to blush. em Well i guess we both thought of something weird. /em We got some alone time, it's best to get to know them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""so, tori, knock knock."em this should tell me who they are like/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It takes a moment for it to register that it's a knock knock joke. "W-who's there?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""déjà"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Déjà who?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""knock knock"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Toriel lets out a laugh, an accidentally falls onto the snow, still laughing. It takes a few moments for Tori to calm down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you emsure/em you're not the skeleton behind the door?" she says while still chuckling/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""nah, in my universe you were actually the one behind the door."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Huh, strongcool/strong." You help Tori get out of the snow. Her paws are so goddamn soft./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""so question, uh, sorry if this sounds weird, but have you met a human before?" Toriel noticeably tenses up her entire body/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes."em only one word, maybe she had the same experiences as me, or something similar?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""okay then"em not going to press the matter, it's probably bad/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Loud footsteps can be heard in the distance, Asgore comes into the clearing holding and unconscious Chara in their hands. Looks like their hurt, their arm has some blood on it, and is still leaking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""i'm uh, not sure, but humans are supposed to have thatem inside /emtheir bodies."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I found the human!" Asgore strikes a pose "We shall celebrate with strongemtea/em/strong!" Toriel immediately runs to Chara and heals them with green magic, the cut on their arm sealing up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks sis, I suck at that magic." Tori replies with "No prob"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""nice, you found the kid, least they didn't get hurt too bad."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""S-sans, we should bring them to our house, so they can recover, you can crash there as long as you like."em huh, they're as sweet as my toriel, wonder why they're even bothering to help me, to them, i'm just some random guy/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""thanks tori, means a whole lot to me." Toriel blushes and turns away from you/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We should get going to the house, then" Asgore tells us/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll, uh, meet with you guys at the house, I know a shortcut." Toriel walks away, still blushing furiously/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Only you, Asgore, and an unconscious kid remains. You both start walking silently to snowdin town, neither of you bothering to engage in conversation. The situation is already weird enough already, it's best to just wallow in your own thoughts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's funny, isn't it? One moment you try to go to Grillby's with the anomaly, and the next you literally get carried through time and space into an alternate universe. The people you've met so far are pretty nice, and also similar to the ones in your universe. How about the others? Will you even meet them? Only time will tell, I guess, hopefully things are similar enough so you don't have problems adjusting./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"How about returning to your own universe? Is getting to this universe a one-way trip? Will you ever see your brother again? The thought of that happening sickens you. Maybe you could build a machine or something that can travel the multiverse, or just do the reset-teleport thing again until it works. Assuming Chara can even reset, that is./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You have arrived at Snowdin Town, they still have a Grillby's here, so you should grab some of that later, and maybe make a few remarks about it to Chara. The thought of it makes you smile, Chara would definitely cuss you out or something, and that's hilarious. You're nearing the house that Asgore and Toriel are living in, the outside is identical to the one you had, you wonder if the inside is the same? You wonder where this universe's Sans and Papyrus is. As you turn the handle and open the door, you can see Toriel in the kitchen spraying whipped cream into her mouth, she looks very guilty. It's hilarious, her face looks like she stole a cookie out of the cookie jar, you begin laughing, and Toriel looks away from you./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""sorry tori, it's just..." you laugh some more "ya looked like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar" Asgore walks into the house to see what is happening, Toriel is visibly sweating and blushing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Toriel! How many times do I have to tell you that whipped cream is terrible for you!" emoh, you see what's happening, it's like with you and paps about ketchup/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not enough times" Toriel mutters/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Asgore doesn't care enough to continue the argument, so he places Chara down onto the couch and starts prepping some tea for everyone. You take some time to look around the place. Most of the basics are in some spot, like the couch, rooms, and stairs. The painting at the top of the stairs is different, showing a nice cup of tea. There are also lots of pictures on the staircase and table. It smells like a freshly baked pie, maybe they got some in their fridge?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You rummage through their fridge, there is a pie, but you should take some later, it's probably been sitting there a while. So you just pull out a fresh bottle of ketchup./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emhell yeah, it's practically a party in here/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You take a few gulps of ketchup, while Tori stares you down in… awe? Disgust? Probably both./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And I thought I was bad."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ketchup is the best food to ever grace these lands, strongsnow/strong need to judge." You wink your right eye/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sorry, it's just that, Asgore gets mad at me for eating whipped cream, but you're chugging a condiment." em guess that makes sense/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""whipped cream ain't too bad" Toriel's face lights up at this "why's he not like you eating it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He says it's bad for me, I might get a stomach ache but like…" she grabs her belly for effect "I can strongstomach/strong it"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""oh my god."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""asgore just got strongcreamed/strong"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You both break out laughing, the hilarity of a pun is multiplied when you don't expect it. Asgore walks into the kitchen and asks what we're laughing about./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Just tossing around some strongsweet/strong puns, we strongwhipped/strong them out cuz we could." Asgore didn't understand the puns, so he walked away in confusion. You both start laughing even harder. After a few moments of catching our breath we are finally able to talk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""damn you're good at that"em she is/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You're also pretty good, here" you lends you her hand, and lifts you off of the floor. Soft ass paws /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""geez, you're as sweet as the whipped cream" She looks at you, eyes unfocused, in a second she comes back into reality/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""guess that tea should be cooled down by a lil bit, let's go get some, huh tori?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Y-yeah, we should"/p 


End file.
